devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DiscussionsRailModule
You know, this script can be more effective if it was to list recent comments like the "Recent Wiki Activity" model which lists the last changes made to Wiki articles.--Luma.dash (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm. Recent comments (replies to posts), or sorting by most recent post (now implemented)? I am sure there's a way to do #2, but this script basically styles the parser tag. :An option like that would be not default and also just may constrain the rail. But I'm all for extending it for any sane reason, so thanks for the suggestion. • speedy • ��︎ • • 20:09, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response. But, there is some problem with clicking on posts. Like in here W:C:Sonic:Desert Ruins (Sonic Runners Adventure), it is hard to left click at the link of the post. Hope you fix it! --Luma.dash (talk) 14:07, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :::It is now working correctly after your increment to the z-indexing.--Luma.dash (talk) 20:34, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, your script is still throwing an error Link. :/ Luma.dash (talk) 13:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: Just asking, did you put the config in your Js? [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash.Bikash']][[User_talk:Clash.Bikash|'Talk']] 17:20, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::There is a bug where missing configuration will add a config with attribute values of "undefined". Submitted a fix. • speedy • ��︎ • • 17:39, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... The problem is that with or without the configuration it does not work. I also tested your current revision on my personal JS and it didn't work. But, maybe it'll be different site-wide.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: Same problem on Polish Arrowverse community. ~ Szynka013 18:06, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::The issue has now been fixed. Apologies. • speedy • ��︎ • • 18:41, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Don't apologize! You're doing a good thing. Bugs are the basis of awesome program. Don't worry, keep calm and smile :) ~ Szynka013 18:51, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Per Szynka013. Things like that happen. The important thing is that we learn the problem and try to avoid creating it. But overall, it is a feature that I did look for since my wiki's migration to discussions. So, Good job on it!--Luma.dash (talk) 20:43, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Since your latest addition to the JS page, it is not working. This time, just the background is showing up.--Luma.dash (talk) 20:55, June 19, 2017 (UTC) contribution button Could you provide a button beneath your module like the common ones already have like so: Join discussions Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 13:18, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Right now, the header is clickable. I'll try style and position the existing "view all" button so that it looks like that. :Not sure whether the button should be accompanied by an avatar card stack at the bottom, or as a standalone button at the top (longside the header title). • speedy • ��︎ • • 14:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, you changed that. Looks good (Y) Thanks ;) Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 01:29, June 18, 2017 (UTC)